


Best female Stiles Stilinski

by scifigrl0



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Duff (2015)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Cast - Freeform, F/M, Fanart, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl0/pseuds/scifigrl0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was watching the movie The Duff tonight and think Mae Whitman's character is a living, breathing, talking female Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/100002400392467pizapw1436685430.jpg)  
[Vanessa Gevry](http://www.pizap.com/u/100002400392467) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)


	2. Teen Wolf - The DUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who I would cast in a Teen Wolf Version of The DUFF. Plus a little plot summery.No I won't be make a Fan-fic. I'm not that good at writing but pretty good at coming up with plot ideas.

Bianca - Stiles  
Casey - Scott  
Toby - Lydia  
Wesley - Derek  
Madison - Erica

Scott gets bite and turned into a werewolf.making him popular overnight.Now being hot and captain of the lacrosse team.And shooting Stiles right into the DUFF zone.

All the girls want him and all the guys want to be his friend.They think the way to do it is through his tom boy BFF Stiles.Along comes Derek who wants Scott to join his pack so try's doing it through Stiles and lets it slip that shes Scott's DUFF.Stiles makes a deal with Derek to help get Scott to join his pack. If Derek will help her get her dream girl Lydia. Who now has her sights set on the new captain of the lacrosse team.

And Derek has a possessive EX Erica who is of the opinion that she don't want him but no one else can have him. Especially some loser duff like Stiles.So Stiles and Derek have to fall in love.

 

  
  



End file.
